1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ink dosing device in the inking unit of rotary or offset printing presses. The ink dosing device can have an inking roller. The inking roller corresponds to or is part of an ink fountain. The ink dosing device also has dosing elements divided into zones. The dosing elements can be adjusted individually with respect to the cylindrical surface of the inking roller. The dosing elements have a tongue-shaped configuration and are fastened to a base body.
2. Background Information
An ink dosing device as described above is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,161,943. The individual dosing elements can be adjusted so that they can be set at a specified distance, e.g. by means of set screws, with respect to the cylindrical surface of the inking roller. If no ink is required in one zone, the tongue-shaped dosing element is moved until it comes in contact with the cylindrical surface of the inking roller, so that no ink can pass through. Depending on how much ink is required in the respective zone, the gap between the dosing element and the cylindrical surface of the inking roller can be increased, so that the corresponding amount of ink can be supplied to the printing plate by means of the inking unit and be used to ink the printing plate. Because the accuracy or precision of the adjustment means has been improved significantly on modern printing presses and changes can be made in the range of micrometers, to set the ink gap accurately, it is necessary to adjust the individual tongues very precisely, a function which was not necessary in similar known devices. In the other known devices, the tongues are bolted to the base body, and there is no other way to orient them.